When a Hawk Falls For a Dove
by Cullen
Summary: Just what was Kuzzey’s purpose onboard the Archangel? Read and you might be surprised!


When a Hawk Falls For a Dove.

A Gundam Seed fanfic by Cullen Pittman.

In a small town in Tennessee hidden in the mountains, we find a small condo which was the home of 19 year old Kuzzey Buskirk. This young man was at his writing desk sketching up the latest issue of his own manga, which was about a teenage boy who ends up with his own giant Gundam robot. Kuzzey smiled for this story that seemed like a fantasy was actually based on the real life events of his friend, Kira. And Kuzzey became part of the adventure 3 years ago when he, Kira, and some of his friends got dragged out of their home space colony of Heliopolis and onto the warship known as the Archangel. It was there, Kira became a Gundam pilot and Kuzzey and his friends became junior crew members.

Kuzzey's smile turned to a frown for those were the most scariest times of his life. Thinking back to those times when ZAFT soldiers were blasting at their ship and Kuzzey was glued to his seat thinking he was going to die! He always felt like a coward while Kira was out there risking his life. But that was all in the past now. After the war ended, Kuzzey was reunited with his parents and he started work on the first issue of his manga and got it sold a year later. Soon, his manga reached 24 issues and this would be his 25th anniversary issue he was working on. And he soon got an offer to make it an anime series. Kuzzey's manga had made him lots of fans and money and he decided he wanted to move out to a small mountain town where it was quiet and hopefully no wars would come his way. Unlike the supposedly war free Heliopolis, which was destroyed by that awful war.

Kuzzey reached into his drawer and pulled out another sketch he made 3 years ago. The sketch he made brought a tear to his eye and started to have a war flashback.

Kuzzey was sitting in his position as a communications operator onboard the Archangel. The ship was in the Libyan desert and they were in the middle of one of their terrible battles with ZAFT. Enemy ships were blasting at the Archangel causing the ship to shake and poor Kuzzey to hang on to his seat for his dear life. "This is it! I'm going to die!" he thought. "FOR REAL!"

"KEEP FIRING! GO WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT UNTIL YOU DIE!" called out a bellowing woman's voice. It was the voice of Lt. Natarle Badgiruel. "AND DYING IS NOT AN OPTION FOR ANY OF YOU!" Natarle was in charge of this battle for the regular Captain, Murrue Ramius, was busy elsewhere in another part of Libya. Natarle Badgiruel was a tough, hard as nails, by the book commander who was always ready to fight and seemed to show no sympathy to anyone. Not only was Kuzzey scared of this battle, but Natarle's military attitude was pretty bone chilling as well. Just then, a ZAFT ship fired a laser through the Archangel's deck. And the laser went right past Kuzzey, almost singeing his nose. "YIKES!" cried Kuzzey as he screamed in fear and sat there motionless.

Soon, the fighting had ceased. The ZAFT army retreated and everyone was recovering from that battle. "Kuzzey, are you all right?" asked a voice. Kuzzey awoke from his shock and found himself looking in the eyes of Chandra, one of his superiors. "I said, are you all right? You almost got fried by that laser."

Kuzzey felt his face and found he had tears in his eyes for that was the most terrifying experience in his life. Not only that, he looked down at his white uniform pants and discovered they were moist. "Oh no!" cried Kuzzey in tears. "What have I done to myself?!!"

"Let's just hope Lt. Badigiruel doesn't see you like this or else you're dead", said Chandra.

"She already HAS!" bellowed Natarle's voice. Kuzzey looked up and saw Natarle looking at him with her arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face. "Just look at you!" she scowled. "Crying like a little baby!"

"Please take it easy on him, Lt.", pleaded Chandra. "He's just a kid."

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" asked Natarle sternly.

"No ma'am!" said Chandra.

"And not only that!" shouted Natarle. "You also stained an official uniform! That is unforgivable in the highest degree!"

"I'm, I'm sorry ma'am", said Kuzzey trembling.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Buskirk!" shouted Natarle. "We're in a war here, Mister! We only want soldiers who are brave and can be efficient in battle! Not pathetic pants wetting cowards like you! I don't know why Kira Yamato dragged you along with us?!"

"But, I was taken from my home thanks to…" stuttered Kuzzey.

"I've heard enough!" shouted Natarle. "Maybe you'd do better scrubbing toilets, that way you'd have a place to go instead of on this ship's deck! In fact, you'll be doing that while everyone else is eating dinner!"

"Yes, ma'am", said Kuzzey ashamed while the entire crew looked in shame at him while his old friends felt sorry for him.

It was now dinnertime, while everyone else was in the cafeteria, poor Kuzzey was busy scrubbing toilets in the latrine room starving to death. "At least she let me change my pants before this", he sighed. "I don't belong in this ship at all! I had those discharge papers in my hands a while ago! Why didn't I leave in that shuttle when I had the chance?!" he cried out loud.

"Then you would've blown up with all those other poor civilians", said a voice from a stall next to the one he was cleaning. Then he heard a flush.

"Who's there?", asked Kuzzey.

"It's just me", said a friendly voice and out stepped the Archangel's top pilot, Mwu La Flaga. "You shouldn't really be so hard on yourself like that."

"I'm sorry, sir", said Kuzzey. "It's just I did such an embarrassing thing on the deck."

"You mean soiled yourself?" smiled Mwu.

"How did…?!" gasped Kuzzey.

"Everyone was talking about it", said Mwu.

"Oh no!" cried Kuzzey covering his face.

"Hey, don't worry", said Mwu putting a hand on Kuzzey shoulder. "Everyone also knew how that laser almost hit you. And they understand that any regular guy would've done the same thing. And no one on this ship thinks badly about you at all. I asked around."

"Really?" stuttered Kuzzey.

"Cross my heart and hope to die", smiled Mwu. "But hopefully not on the battlefield. This war needs me!"

"Thank you", sighed Kuzzey. "I just wish Lt. Badgiruel would've been more understanding."

"Oh yeah, that Natarle BAD-GIRL, I sometimes like to think of her", said Mwu shaking his head. "You know, if Murrue were in charge of that last battle, she probably wouldn't've made you scrub toilets for something like that."

"Those hurtful words the Lt. said still burn in my mind", cried Kuzzey. "And I feel she's right. I don't belong on this ship!"

"You know, kid", said Mwu. "During war times, there are two types of people, hawks and doves. There are the hawks, who are ready to fight and believe war and brute force are the answer to everything. And there are the doves, who don't like violence and only want to settle things through peace and understanding. And you my friend seem like a gentle dove."

"I'm a dove?" gasped Kuzzey imagining a picture of a dove with Kuzzey's head and holding an olive leaf in his mouth.

"Yes", smiled Mwu. "You're kind, gentle, and always ready to give your friends comfort through harrowing times. You're just a sweet innocent kid who just got dragged into the military for being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Kuzzey just smiled at what Mwu had said for Mwu was right.

"And to tell you the truth", said Mwu quietly. "I think someone shoved way too many hawk eggs up Natarle's butt. Don't you think our Lt. has a cute butt?" smiled Mwu nudging Kuzzey's arm.

"Yeah, I think so", said Kuzzey blushing for he thought Natarle did look pretty when he first saw her.

"See, you're still one of the guys", laughed Mwu. Kuzzey laughed a little too and then he heard his stomach growl.

"Oh yeah, you didn't have dinner by order of Natarle", said Mwu as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ration food bar and gave it to Kuzzey. "This isn't much, but let's make this our little secret, 'kay?"

"Thank you Mwu", said Kuzzey gratefully taking the bar from him. "For everything."

"My pleasure kid", smiled Mwu as he was about to leave. "Oh yeah, I believe you got a few more toilets left to clean. Including the one I just used."

"Yes sir", said Kuzzey saluting him.

"And don't worry", laughed Mwu. "I didn't mess it up, too bad." And then he left the latrine room while Kuzzey smiled at the ration bar in his hand.

An hour later, Kuzzey has finished with the toilet scrubbing and was heading back to his bunk for the night. His stomach was growling a little for that ration bar didn't really fill him up. "Hey Kuzzey!" called out one of the crew members. "Lt. Badgiruel wants to see you in her quarters!"

"She wants to see me?!" gasped Kuzzey. "Oh no!" he thought. "Maybe she found out about the bar I was eating when I was supposed to be working. Or maybe she found out I laughed at Mwu's butt joke!"

Soon, Kuzzey was at the front of Natarle's door and he pushed the answer button on the side. "Enter", said Natarle's voice as the door slid open. Kuzzey slowly walked in and found himself in a dark room with Natarle sitting at a desk with her hat off showing off her short purple hair. She was busy writing some notes on a clipboard. She looked up for a second and saw Kuzzey standing at attention. Then she silently went back to writing her notes. Kuzzey stood there straight while sweating for he worried what Natarle was going to say or to do with him. "At ease!" said Natarle quietly as she stopped writing and Kuzzey relaxed his pose.

"Crewman Buskirk", said Natarle in a stern voice as she got off her chair and marched around him. "Ever since you came onboard the Archangel, I've studied you. You have not done one ounce of fighting or shown one ounce of manliness at all during this war."

"I'm sorry ma'am", said Kuzzey.

"And furthermore!" continued Natarle. "That wetting incident you did on our last battle really proves it for me! You're not soldier material at all! And this is all I have to say about this!" Kuzzey stood there nervously waiting for Natarle's berating, but instead got something else.

"I've been looking for so long for somebody like you!" she said happily as she hugged Kuzzey.

"Lt. Badgiruel!" gasped the surprised crewman as he was in this woman's grasp. "I.. I don't think I understand!"

"It's just that you're the complete opposite of everyone I've ever worked with or even ever known in my whole life!" said Natarle now talking in a much happier voice. "Oh, Kuzzey. I'm really sorry for the hurtful things I said to you on the deck and for putting you through that punishment. But as a battle commander during war, I can't show any compassion or sympathy to anyone. I can't let the crew of this ship see that I'm weak nor let our enemies find out either. Otherwise, we'd all be dead! It's part of who I am!"

"But you, Kuzzey Buskirk, weren't afraid to express your emotions out there", continued Natarle, "Even if you did embarrass yourself in front of everyone."

"It was pretty embarrassing", said Kuzzey blushing. "I promise I'll try to be a lot braver in our next battle, ma'am!"

"Just call me Natarle during this moment please", said Natarle. Then he heard Kuzzey's stomach growling. "Hmmm, maybe that no dinner punishment was a bit too harsh", said Natarle. "Follow me." And she pushed a button on the side of the wall and a door slid open.

Natarle led Kuzzey into a beautiful room with a table, two couches, a bookshelf, and a bed. "Wow, this is amazing!" gasped Kuzzey. "It's almost like a luxury suite in an expensive hotel!"

"This is nothing", smiled Natarle. "You should see Captain Ramius's room. Have a seat please", she said pointing to one of the couches. Kuzzey sat down on one of them while Natarle sat on the other. "Jeeves, dinner please", said Natarle speaking through an intercom on the couch's hand rest.

"Jeeves?" asked Kuzzey. Suddenly, a short R2-D2 like robot wearing a tuxedo rolled into the room pushing in a dinner tray. "Your dinner Lt. Badgiruel", said the robot in a computerized British accent.

"Thank you Jeeves", smiled Natarle. "That'll be it for now", And the robot left the room.

"That sure was a neat looking robot", said Kuzzey amazed.

"Hey, the second in command of this ship has to have some luxuries", smiled Natarle as she removed the covers from two plates and revealed some wonderfully smelling lasagna and slices of cheesecake. "I hope you like lasagna, Kuzzey."

"Yes I do", said Kuzzey amazed and thankful he was about to eat dinner after all. "But I didn't know they served this in the cafeteria today. Usually all we get are ration bars and dried pieces of meat."

"Just the low ranking crew members have to eat that stuff", laughed Natarle. "Commanding officers like myself get the good things. And I'm just happy I get to share it with somebody like you." And she winked at him.

"Th-thank you", said Kuzzey while blushing as he watched Natarle dig into her lasagna and then joined in too. Kuzzey couldn't believe that this was the same fierce soldier who yelled at him for wetting his pants. And now he was enjoying a luxury dinner with her.

Soon, both their plates were clean, except for a few sauce stains and cake crumbs. "Did you enjoy your dinner with the Lt?" smiled Natarle.

"Yes, very much", said Kuzzey now smiling, "Thank you ma'am."

"I think this night calls for something special", smiled Natarle wickedly and reached for something in the cabinet next to her couch. Kuzzey wondered what she was up to.

"This night calls for a toast", said Natarle taking out some wine glasses and what looked like a wine bottle. "Care to join me?"

"But I don't think I should be drinking wine", said Kuzzey nervously. "I'm just a teenager."

"Relax, kiddo", smiled Natarle as she undid the cork. "This is non-alcoholic grape wine. We soldiers have rules against drinking alcohol during war time. Take a whiff of this cork", and she held the cork up to Kuzzey's nose and he sniffed it.

"It does smell pretty good", said Kuzzey. "Almost like grape juice."

"Then it's settled", smiled Natarle pouring the wine into the glasses. She then took one of the glasses and secretly poked a hole around the rim and handed it to Kuzzey. "A toast hoping this war will end soon!" said Natarle as she and Kuzzey clicked their glasses together and then drank.

"This wine does taste good", said Kuzzey while sipping. "I wonder how it'd taste if it did have alco… Oh no!" gasped Kuzzey as he saw some purple wine spittle on his blue uniform jacket.

"Oh my", said Natarle as she saw the stained jacket. "Did that glass have a leak in it?"

"I think it does", said Kuzzey studying the glass. "I'm really sorry I ruined another uniform."

"No, it was my fault", said Natarle. "It serves me right for buying cheap glasses. But don't worry, we'll get that jacket cleaned up for you. Oh Jeeves!" and the same robot rolled back into the room. "Now, take off that jacket."

"It's okay", said Kuzzey. "I can just go back to my room and change into another one."

"What if you're walking back to your room and a superior officer sees you with wine stained on your jacket?" said Natarle. "Serious questions will be asked big time! So take it off, that's an order!"

"Yes ma'am", said Kuzzey nervously as he unbuttoned his jacket and took it off revealing a white undershirt.

"Here Jeeves", said Natarle handing the robot the jacket. "Have this dry cleaned."

"At once Lt. Badgiruel", said Jeeves as the robot rolled away with the jacket.

"I'm sorry, Kuzzey, but it might take a while for that jacket to get cleaned", said Natarle. "So I guess you're stuck here in my quarters until it's cleaned." Then she started to undo her own jacket.

"Excuse me, ma'am", gasped Kuzzey trying to cover his eyes. "But what-what are you doing?"

"It has gotten kind of hot in here", said Natarle taking off her jacket revealing a black tank top. "I usually sit around my quarters without my confining uniform jacket on when I'm off duty." Then she sat on the same couch Kuzzey was on and started smiling at him.

"Why do I suddenly feel like that guy from The Graduate?" thought Kuzzey sweating.

"What was that?" asked Natarle.

"Oh, nothing", said Kuzzey tugging on his shirt collar. "Please don't get offended. But it almost seems like you're trying to seduce me."

"Seduce you?!" shouted Natarle in her stern lieutenant's voice. Kuzzey started to tremble realizing what he just said. But then Natarle started laughing. "Oh no, it's nothing like that, little boy", she giggled. But then she made a serious frown. "It's just that all I want right now is a friend."

"A friend?" asked Kuzzey.

"If only you knew what my life was like, you'd understand", said Natarle in a sad voice. "You see Kuzzey. I was born in a military family. My parents were famous war heroes, so all they did was talk about army and war stuff and expected me to be same way. They started by sending me to military pre-school!"

"Military pre-school?!" asked Kuzzey who was shocked that such a thing could exist.

"Yes", said Natarle. "Instead of cookies and milk time, you'd get powdered fish and water time! Anyway, after that, I got sent to all sorts of military schools all the way to the 12th grade. And then for the real thing, the real armed forces! So all my life, I grew up around drill sergeants and muscular men and women who do nothing but polish guns and weapons and talk macho army talk and the joys of war! And I started talking that way too just to fit in with them!" and she started showing tears in her purple eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through such a thing", said Kuzzey as he took a hanky from his pants pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you", said Natarle as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Then she noticed the pretty blue hanky with funny hamster designs on it. "A Hamtaro hanky?!" she asked.

"I'm sorry", said Kuzzey blushing. "I guess that's the sort of thing a soldier shouldn't carry."

Natarle started to giggle and then she started laughing at what this kid carried around with him. "Oh Kuzzey", she laughed. "This is why I wanted to get to know you better. You don't have one ounce of military inside you! I feel like around you, I can be myself and just be a civilian lady", and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing Kuzzey to turn red as a beet.

"So, I've told you all about my life", said Natarle. "Now tell me all about the life of Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Well, there isn't much about me to talk about", said Kuzzey rubbing the back of his head. "I was born and raised all my life in Heliopolis with two wonderful peace loving parents. And before I became a crew member here, I was in college where I was taking a few classes. But what I really want to be a manga artist someday."

"A manga artist?" asked Natarle, "How fascinating! I would love to see your work!"

"Sorry", said Kuzzey. "But all my drawings were probably destroyed along with Heliopolis", he said remembering how his home space colony was destroyed in the war.

"Hmmm", said Natarle seeing the sad look on Kuzzey's face. She went over to a nearby table, opened up a drawer, and pulled out a pencil and a blank notepad. "Here", she said handing the stuff to Kuzzey. "Can you please draw me in manga form?"

"Draw you?" asked Kuzzey as he saw Natarle getting back on the other couch lying down in a sexy pose.

"Yes", said Natarle. "I want to see how talented you really are. Now start with the sketching!"

"Yes ma'am", said Kuzzey as he studied Natarle lying on couch in a black tank top and a gray uniform skirt. She did kind of look sexy for a fierce commanding officer. Then Kuzzey snapped out of it and started his drawing.

A few minutes later, Kuzzey said, "I'm done", and handed the pad to the eager Natarle.

"Why, this is wonderful!" smiled Natarle seeing herself drawn in black and white. "You captured me exactly how I pictured myself in manga form! You have a really great gift, Kuzzey. And I believe you'll become a great artist someday. Maybe even have your own best selling manga series."

"Aw, I'm still just a beginner", said Kuzzey blushing. "But thank you."

"You know, I'm into the arts myself", said Natarle standing back up. "And I'll show you what I like to do in my spare time." And she turned on a nearby CD player and classical music started to play. Then Natarle started to dance gracefully around the room. Kuzzey was amazed how he saw his lieutenant dancing like a character from the Nutcracker.

"You dance so beautiful, Lt, I mean, Natarle", said Kuzzey with a smile.

"Thank you", smiled Natarle as the music stopped and then she stopped. "Whenever I had very few alone times in my life, I like to practice my dancing. It made me feel like a girl for just a little while. Have you ever danced with a girl, Kuzzey?"

"No, not really", said Kuzzey embarrassed.

"You mean you've never danced with a girl at a senior prom?" asked Natarle.

"Never", sighed Kuzzey. "All the girls I've ever known only went for the cool and hunky guys. I was never lucky at all with girls."

"I can imagine", whispered Natarle thinking back to the pants wetting incident. "I can probably describe what those girls you knew were like." "Oooh, like there's no totally way that I'd date a geeky dweeb like you!" said Natarle in a ditzy voice.

"Yes, that's what most of them say", said Kuzzey blushing.

"Well, I'll tell you", said Natarle. "Those prima-donnas wouldn't survive five minutes in boot camp! Just imagine them whining about breaking a nail while on the obstacle course!" Then she turned her CD player back on again and beautiful waltz music started playing. "Come on tiger", smiled Natarle pulling Kuzzey off the couch. "It's time you danced with your first girl."

"But I've never danced before", stuttered Kuzzey. "I might step on your feet!"

"Hey, I'm a soldier", smiled Natarle. "My feet marched through years of harsh stuff to be hurt by stepped on feet. Now just place one hand behind my waist like this", and she moved Kuzzey's hand on her back while she was holding his other hand. Then she placed her other hand on his shoulder. "Now just follow my lead", said Natarle as she showed Kuzzey how to do the waltz.

Kuzzey was sweating a little for this was the first time he was ever this close to a girl. But Natarle wasn't just a girl, she was a woman 9 years older than him. "1,2,3,1,2,3", said Natarle as she moved him around. "See, you're getting it, soldier", she said while smiling.

"Yes, I think I am", said Kuzzey who was now smiling and having fun. Then Natarle moved her body closer to his as they slow danced. Kuzzey's heart began to beat as he felt Natarle resting her chin on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Natarle's butt. "Mwu was right!" he thought to himself.

The next morning, Kuzzey found himself lying in bed. But not in his bunk in his friends' quarters. He was on a soft cozy mattress. He had been stripped of his T-shirt and saw a light skinned hand clutching onto his bare shoulder. He also saw a head sleeping on his naked chest. It was the head of Lt. Natarle Badgiruel.

"OH NO!" gasped Kuzzey realizing that he was in the same bed, not only with a powerful lieutenant, but with an older woman! He suddenly felt his nose bleeding and tried to wipe it clean with his wrist. And then saw some lipstick marks on his collar bone. "I hope we didn't…." gasped Kuzzey as he saw that Natarle was still wearing her black tank top. He slowly peeked under the covers to see if they were wearing anything else. And he became thankful that Natarle was still wearing her uniform skirt and Kuzzey was still wearing his white pants and his belt still buckled. "Wheeh! Maybe we didn't go that far after all!" said Kuzzey as his heart settled its anxious pounding.

"What happened to that gentle beat?" yawned Natarle as she opened her eyes and looked at Kuzzey.

"N-Natarle?" stuttered Kuzzey still shocked about this awkward awakening.

"Good morning soldier", smiled Natarle as she rose her head. "Sleep well?"

"I, uh, I, uh, I uh…" was all that Kuzzey could say.

"I thought so", smiled Natarle as she started scratching Kuzzey's chest. "You got such nice smooth and scrawny skin. Unlike all the muscle brained soldier boys I had to work with all my life."

"We didn't just…?" gasped Kuzzey pointing under the covers.

"Oh, perish the thought, soldier", laughed Natarle. "You're still a minor. You're not ready for that phase yet."

"Oh, that's a relief", sighed Kuzzey while wiping his brow. "Not that I'm saying you're not attractive. I mean…" But Kuzzey never got to finish his rambling for Natarle started kissing him. "Wow!" said Kuzzey as Natarle released her lips from his.

"So, did you enjoy your night here with the Lt. of the Earth Alliance's Archangel?" smiled Natarle.

"Yes I did", said Kuzzey realizing though it was one of the most awkward moments of his entire life, he quite enjoyed it.

"That's good", smiled Natarle. "Thank you for being a friend to me." But then her smile turned into a fierce frown she looked mean-eyed at Kuzzey. "Now you listen and you listen good, soldier!" she growled as she started to squeeze Kuzzey's right nipple causing him to wince in pain. "Nobody must ever know what happened between us last night! Especially Captain Ramius! It could jeopardize my career and get you in boiling hot water as well! So when we get back on duty, we will both act like nothing went on between us. And if you tell anyone about all this, and I mean, ANYONE! I will skin you alive! You got that?!!!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" gasped Kuzzey as he started to sweat.

"I can't hear you!" said Natarle as she started to squeeze his nipple harder.

"YES MA'AM!" shouted Kuzzey in a soldier's voice.

"I think you got the idea", said Natarle now smiling as she stopped squeezing and patted Kuzzey's chest. Then Jeeves rolled into the room holding a coat hanger with Kuzzey's jacket on it.

"The jacket is now cleaned Lt. Badgiruel", said Jeeves.

"Thank you Jeeves, just leave it there on the chair please", said Natarle. The robot complied and draped the jacket over a nearby chair and left the room.

"You'd better report to the mess hall", said Natarle as she picked up Kuzzey's T-shirt and threw it to him. "It's almost breakfast time and we don't want anyone wondering where you are."

"But what if my friends ask why I wasn't in my bunk last night?" asked Kuzzey.

"Here's what you will tell them", said Natarle as she pulled Kuzzey's ear gently and started whispering.

Kuzzey, back in full uniform, walked into the mess hall where he saw his friends having breakfast. Except for Kira for he was having breakfast in Flay's quarters. Kuzzey walked over to the line and got himself some dry cereal and orange juice. The usual ration food the lower rank crew members get. Then looked around for a table, hopefully a place where he could be alone and gather his thoughts.

"Hey, Kuzzey. Over here", called out Tollie as he, Sai, and Miriallia, waved to him. Kuzzey, who didn't want to be rude, decided to sit with his closet friends. "Are you okay, Kuzzey?" asked Tollie.

"Yeah", said Sai. "You didn't come to bed all night."

"Lt. Badgiruel had me scrubbing toilets all night", said Kuzzey. "And then she made me sleep in a locked closet for the rest of the night." That was the story Natarle had ordered Kuzzey to tell his friends.

"Wow, that's harsh!" said Miriallia. "And just for wetting your pants."

"Milly!" said Tollie nudging his girlfriend's arm.

"Oops, sorry Kuzzey", said Milly blushing and patting Kuzzey's shoulder. "I guess that's what you get for not being a soldier in front of our shrewish Lt."

"But don't worry, Kuz", said Tollie. "Captain Ramius just returned this morning. So she's back leading us. And our Lt. will have to answer to her if she's ever mean to you."

"But still, it'd be wise not to wet yourself when Captain Ramius is around", smiled Milly. Tollie nudged her again.

Later, Kuzzey walked back to his seat on the deck. He saw a repair crew fixing up where the laser blasted through and almost hit him in the face. Chandra and everyone else on the deck asked if Kuzzey was all right and he responded he was okay. Then everyone became silent when Natarle marched on board and everyone saluted. "Good morning crew", she said sternly as she saluted back. She took no notice of Kuzzey and just sat quietly at her seat, like nothing happened between them last night.

Soon, Murrue Ramius entered and everyone saluted her as well. She then turned to Kuzzey. "How are you feeling today, Kuzzey?" she asked. "I heard about your incident yesterday."

"I'll be fine ma'am", said Kuzzey. "I'll try to be a lot braver in our next battle."

"I just want to apologize for how our Lt. treated you", said Murrue as she looked mean-eyed at Natarle. "You never wanted to be a soldier in the first place. And I felt responsible for putting you in this new life."

"Please don't worry, ma'am", said Kuzzey. "I was the one who volunteered to help out."

"Well, anyway", said Murrue. "I'm going to have a talk with Lt. Badgiruel today. Carry on with your good work, Crewman Buskirk", and she smiled and saluted him while Kuzzey saluted back. Then Murrue went to her seat while looking mean-eyed at Natarle again. Then Natarle turned to Kuzzey and made a mean frown, but then turned into a quick smile, and then a frown again. Kuzzey secretly blushed for no one on the Archangel knew what happened between them.

As the days went by, the Archangel fought more dangerous battles, traveled to places like the Mediteranian Sea and Orb. Natarle was as fierce in battle as ever while Kuzzey sat there nervously wondering if he was going to die. But what no one on the ship knew was that something was going on between two certain crew members. No, not just Kira and Flay!

Natarle had been calling Kuzzey into her quarters lately because she claimed she needed help with some disorganized paperwork. But what was actually going on there was that the paperwork Kuzzey was doing was drawing more beautiful pictures of Natarle. And in return, Natarle taught Kuzzey some more dancing and treating him to more delicious snacks and meals only the high ranking officers were supposed to get. And also, Natarle shared more of her feelings about the hardships of war and her past to Kuzzey, while he shared stories of his quiet Heliopolis life which made Natarle smile and forget her troubles.

One day, as Kuzzey walked out of Natarle's quarters, Mwu was standing across the hallway wondering why this kid was reporting to Natarle so much. Later, in the ship's lounge. Kuzzey had out his sketchbook from college and started drawing a bunch of stuff with lots of heavy stuff on his mind. Then he saw a shadow cover him. He looked up and saw Mwu smiling at him. "Hey kid, whatcha' doin'?" he grinned.

"Oh, nothing", said Kuzzey clutching the pad to his chest. "Just filling out some important paperwork."

"Those look like sketches to me", said Mwu as she yanked the pad from the nervous Kuzzey. Kuzzey was thankful none of those pages had any pictures of you know who.

"Hey, these are great drawings of hawks and doves", said Mwu flipping the pages. "You're a talented artist, Buskirk."

"Oh, it's just something I like doing", was all Kuzzey could say.

"This almost looks like a story", said Mwu. "Mind if I read it?"

"It's not really finished yet", said Kuzzey.

"But I'd like to read what you got so far", said Mwu as he started reading the words over the sketches.

Once there was a forest where a flock of doves lived peacefully and happily. Until the day a vicious hawk came into their lives. This hawk was pretty, but was also bossy and mean. She bullied all the doves into doing what she wanted and even threatened to eat them too. One day, the hawk came across a single dove. This dove was the smallest and the meekest of the group. He trembled in fear worrying if this hawk would just eat him. But surprisingly, the hawk smiled for this dove was a different kind of dove. She reached out a talon and grabbed the dove and flew him back to her nest. The dove was now in fear for he wondered what this huge hawk was going to do with him. But the hawk just dropped some juicy worms for the dove to eat and told him to join her for dinner. The dove was confused, but decided to make the hawk happy for his own sake and ate the dinner.

"Hey, this is a pretty good story so far", smiled Mwu. "Where'd you get the inspiration to create this?"

"Uh, um", said Kuzzey trying to think of something. "It came from when you were telling me about hawks and doves that night in the latrine room." He stuttered.

"Oh yeah", laughed Mwu. "That's right. But shouldn't you've drawn the little dove urinating when he first saw the big mean lady hawk?"

"What?!" gasped Kuzzey.

"Just kidding", laughed Mwu. "Well anyway. I hope you finish up this story soon. And maybe something HOT might happen between that dove and Natar…, I mean, that hawk." And he winked and walked away.

"Does he know?!" trembled Kuzzey. "Uh oh! I hope Natarle doesn't find out about this. I want to keep my skin!"

One day, one of the most horrific battles finally happened. Both Kira and Tollie were reported killed in battle. Everyone took it really hard. Especially Milly, whom her boyfriend was Tollie. But Natarle showed no emotion and told everyone to get over it. She even ordered Sai to clear out Kira's and Tollie's things out of their rooms. Later that day, she ordered Kuzzey to report to her quarters. There, he found Natarle in tears.

"Are you okay, Natarle?" Kuzzey asked.

"Do I look okay?!" shouted Natarle. "I didn't get these things in my eyes from peeling onions! I should've shown more compassion out there. Especially to poor Mirialla! But no! My military instincts told me to act like an emotionless war commander! I just don't know why I keep doing and saying these kinds of things while I'm around other people!" And she got up and hugged Kuzzey and cried into his chest.

"It's okay Natarle", said Kuzzey, who no longer feared her and patted her back to calm her down. "You were just doing your duty and trying to make everyone strong during these rough hardships. I'm just glad you showed me that you were sorry."

"It's not only that", cried Natarle. "It's just that your friends, Kira and Tollie, were just innocent kids like you who got dragged into this war with no choice. And now two of your closest friends are dead!"

"Yes, Kira and Tollie were dear friends of mine", said Kuzzey trying to hold back tears as well. "I too felt my heart break knowing that the guys I went to school with won't be around anymore. All I can do is take it one day at a time. That's all anyone can do."

"Oh Kuzzey", said Natarle in a teary voice as she saw how calm and concerned Kuzzey was. "Look at me", she sobbed. "I'm more teary than you were during that incident!"

"It's okay", said Kuzzey taking out the same Hamtaro hanky and giving it to her. "Remember, the Ham-Ham Club likes wiping your tears away." Natarle smiled and wiped her face dry and then silently hugged Kuzzey again. "Thank you my caring little wuss", she cooed. Kuzzey didn't know if he should feel charmed or insulted. But at this point, he didn't really care.

Some time later, we find Kuzzey and Natarle dressed in white towels for they were relaxing in Natarle's personal steam room. "Wow, I had no idea commanding officers get their personal steam rooms too", said Kuzzey as he felt the steam dance around his bare torso.

"That's nothing", smiled Natarle, "Murrue's quarters has a hot tub." And she leaned her head back to enjoy some more steam. Kuzzey studied his Lt. wrapped in a white towel with her shoulders bare and covered with sweat, her short purple hair damp, and she had some sexy legs too. Kuzzey thought if his parents knew he was in a steam room with an almost naked older woman, they'd freak.

"Kuzzey, there's something I need to tell you", said Natarle in a serious voice.

"Oh?" asked Kuzzey concerned.

"It's just that I've received some special orders from the Earth Alliance", said Natarle. "And I'm getting transferred."

"Transferred?" gasped Kuzzey. "To where?!"

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information", said Natarle. "But as of tomorrow, I'll be leaving and I won't be your Lt. anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that", said Kuzzey concerned. "It was really great getting to know you too. You've made my experience on this ship a memorable one."

"There's something I'd like you to do for me after I leave", said Natarle as she leaned over and placed her hands on his bare shoulders. Kuzzey started sweating even more and was holding his towel closed wondering if she was going to ask something BIG of him.

"If you ever get a chance at a second discharge, I want you to take it", said Natarle.

"Take it?" asked Kuzzey surprised and also relieved.

"Yes", cried Natarle. "I want you out of this harsh and dangerous military life as soon as possible! So take that discharge when it comes your way. Leave the Archangel and return to your loving parents! Also, continue your dream to become a famous manga artist. And hopefully one day, we'll meet again once this war has ended. So, please leave the military not only as an order, but also because I love you!"

"I.. I… I love you too!" gasped Kuzzey realizing what he just said. And the two of them suddenly found themselves hugging and kissing while the steam in the room became bigger and deeper until all you could see were shadows.

The next day, it happened. Natarle, Mwu, and Flay were leaving the Archangel to start work in their new positions. Natarle was dragging a screaming Flay away for the red haired angry teen did not want to go. Soon, Kuzzey peeked through the window and watched the shuttle that had Natarle on board, take off. It was weird, at first Kuzzey would've been happy and excited hearing that this mean bossy woman would be gone. But now, he was sad that she was leaving. Kuzzey took out his sketchbook and continued his Hawk and Dove story. In it, he drew the hawk leaving the nest and the doves forever. All the doves seemed to be happy that this tyrant bird was gone, except for the meekest dove whom had fallen in love with her.

Soon, a few more things happened after Natarle had left. Kira was reported alive and returned to the Archangel. And an incident happened and Murrue announced she was no longer their captain. And she allowed those who wanted to, to leave the Archangel and become civilians. Kuzzey obeyed Natarle's request and finally left the Archangel and was soon reunited with his loving parents who were waiting for him on Orb. It was later announced that the war was finally over and Kuzzey was happy and relieved. But soon, he heard news that three of his friends were killed in a final battle. They were Mwu, Flay, and his beloved Natarle Badgiruel! Kuzzey became devastated!

One day as he sat in his new room in his family's new house in Orb feeling depressed. He looked over at his Hawk and Dove story on his bed and decided he wasn't going to finish it and just either burn it or shred it. Just then, a knock was heard at the front door. Kuzzey, who was the only one home at the time, opened the door and to his surprise, he saw somebody familiar. "Greetings Master Kuzzey", said the somebody in a familiar computerized voice.

"Jeeves?!" gasped Kuzzey recognizing Natarle's personal robot butler. "What are you doing here?"

"According to Lt. Badgiruel's will", said Jeeves. "She stated that if anything happened to her and if she met an untimely death, her faithful robot servant, who is me, will be left in the care of a Mr. Kuzzey Buskirk. That is you, is it not?"

"Y.. Yes it is!" said Kuzzey surprised and touched that Natarle would leave one of her valued possessions in his care.

"And the late Lt. Badgiruel asked me to return this to you as well", said Jeeves handing Kuzzey a huge brown envelope. Kuzzey opened it up and discovered that it was the very first drawing he ever did of Natarle. And on the back was a message written.

"My dear Kuzzey", it wrote. "If I ever happen to die in battle, I want you to take care of Jeeves and keep this wonderful drawing of me to remember your beloved lieutenant. Also, please don't give up on your dream of drawing such wonderful characters and stories. I want to see them from Heaven. You've really changed what was left of my short lived life and I'll always thank you for that. Love, Lt. Natarle Badgiruel."

A tear plopped down on the message as Kuzzey smiled and frowned at the final words that were received from him by his deceased love. "Yes, my Lt.", whispered Kuzzey. "I'll continue on for you."

"What is your first task you ask of me, Master Kuzzey?" asked Jeeves.

"Oh", said Kuzzey snapping out of his thoughts. "Get me the sketchbook and the pencil sitting on my bed in my room over there, please", he asked.

"Right away", said Jeeves as he rolled into the bedroom and retrieved Kuzzey's book and pencil. "Here you are sir", said Jeeves.

"Thank you Jeeves", said Kuzzey as he sat down and started continuing his hawk and dove story.

The littlest dove was in his nest waiting for his beloved hawk to return from an important quest, but days had passed and she hadn't come back. Later, a turtle had come to visit the dove and it explained that the hawk was killed by a vicious wolf and had died. The dove became heartbroken, but the turtle did give the dove a small nest twig. It explained to the dove that the nest twig belonged to the hawk and wanted the turtle to return it to the dove if she didn't survive. That way the dove could always remember his beloved hawk.

Kuzzey soon snapped out of his long flashback and found himself back in his condo in Tennessee. He looked at the drawing that brought up that romantic and tragic flashback. It was that first drawing of Natarle he did when he was in her quarters 3 years ago. Kuzzey reread her last message and started to develop tears. "Why can't I get over you my beloved Lt?" sighed Kuzzey. "But I can't let you see me cry. You wouldn't want that from one of your crewmembers!" And then he put the drawing down and placed his head on his drawing desk.

Just then, his doorbell rang. I'll get it, Master Kuzzey", called out his still faithful robot butler Jeeves as he rolled over to the front door. "Greetings Jeeves", said a woman's voice. "I see that Kuzzey has taken good care of you over the years."

"What the…?" gasped Kuzzey, hearing those words. He rushed over to the front door and was shocked to find a mysterious figure wearing a hooded red trenchcoat. The stranger's face was covered with a hood, and saw this person had a metal left hand. Kuzzey looked down and found the stranger's left leg was metal too.

"Kuzzey, it's you!" asked a familiar woman's voice.

"Are you… you…?" gasped Kuzzey for he had an anxious feeling he knew who that was. The stranger pulled down her hood and revealed herself to be his supposedly dead, Natarle Badgiruel. She was alive, but only the right side of her face was still beautiful, while the left side was scarred bloody red with no hair and an eye patch covering her left eye. "Natarle!" gasped Kuzzey surprised, but happy that she was alive, and sad about what she looked like now.

"Oh, Kuzzey!" cried Natarle as she fell right into Kuzzey's arms holding him. "I told you I'd return to you once this war was over!" she said while sobbing in Kuzzey's shirt.

Kuzzey had helped Natarle onto his couch and made her a cup of cocoa. Natarle explained the story on how her new supervisor went too far and how she had to stop him. The guy ended up shooting her in different parts of her body, and later the ship they were on exploded. But luckily, Natarle managed to slide into a nearby escape pod, inches before the explosion. The result was the left half of her body getting damaged and the pod flying off where nobody saw it. The pod had ended up on a hidden space colony, where a group of citizens found the shot and injured Natarle and nursed her back to health, removing the bullets and giving her an artificial arm and leg of metal. After 3 years of rehab, Natarle tracked down where Kuzzey lived and finally caught up to him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through such an ordeal", said Kuzzey. "But you seemed to have survived it all remarkably. If that were me, I'd be dead."

"That's what I love about you, Kuzzey", said Natarle with a tear in her single eye. "You're not afraid to be a wuss in front of me. And now I just want to be like you. I want to put my military life behind me and become a peaceful civilian. No more yelling orders at lowly crewmen. No more fighting. And no more war! Can you please give me that life, Kuzzey?"

Kuzzey slowly smiled and raised her scarred chin. "Don't worry Civilian Badgiruel", he said with a sweet smile. "You cared for me during that harrowing war, now let me care for you as a suburbanite." And he handed Natarle a Hamtaro hanky to wipe her single eye, just like during the war times.

"Oh, Kuzzey!" said Natarle as a beautiful and deranged smile appeared on both sides of her half pretty and half deformed face.

With the money Kuzzey earned from his manga series and the even bigger payment for his anime series, he was able to afford to give Natarle surgery to fix up her damaged face. And after getting treated by the best plastic surgeons in the world, Natarle looked in a hand mirror and discovered she had her young beautiful face back to the way it was. Like it was never damaged in a war. There was not one ounce of scars or redness on the left side of her face and a new artificial eye was placed in her empty socket. And the surgeons did a great job disguising Natarle's metal arm and leg to look like a real flesh and blood arm and leg. Natarle grew a tear of happiness from her REAL eye as she saw some of her body parts cleansed from the stains of war. She would forever be grateful for what the kind Kuzzey had given her.

Soon, Kuzzey and Natarle announced that they were going to get married. Kuzzey's parents were pretty shocked to hear that their son was going to marry and older woman. And they were also shocked that a heroic soldier of war was going to marry their wussy son. A small wedding was in the park in the Tennessee town Kuzzey had moved to. And all of Kuzzey's relatives and friends were there, including Kira, Lacus, Sai, Miriallia, Athrun, and Cagalli. Former Captain Murrue Ramius and all her former crew members of the Archangel that have survived the war were also there to wish their surviving lieutenant and kindest crew member eternal happiness and peace. When Natarle and Kuzzey Badgiruel exited the church, (Kuzzey took Natarle's last name because he felt she always had more authority), pigeons flew and all the Archangel crew members stood on opposite sides of the pathway and raised their swords as the happy couple walked past them and into their JUST MARRIED limo.

After their honeymoon on a beautiful resort in Orb, Kuzzey and Natarle returned to Tennessee where Kuzzey continued to work on his manga which was becoming more popular every month and Natarle opened up a dance school in the small town. And she could still dance beautifully despite her leg being artificial. Nothing could bring this former lieutenant down.

A year later, Kuzzey woke up in the middle of the night as he felt Natarle's breath breathing on his bare back and both her hands pressed onto his bare chest. He slowly turned around and saw Natarle's beautiful sleeping face, just like that first night they shared on the Archangel. "And to think, I won the love of this tough as nails woman just by wetting my pants", he laughed to himself. Just then, he heard some crying in the other room. Kuzzey slowly broke free from Natarle's strong grasp not to wake her and got out of the bed dressed in white pajama pants.

Kuzzey entered the other room and saw Jeeves tooting a computerized lullaby to three baby triplets. "Oh, good evening, master Kuzzey", said Jeeves. "The young ones seemed a little sad tonight, so I decided to ease their sorrows with a little song."

"Thank you Jeeves", smiled Kuzzey as he saw his baby sons, Mwu and Tollie, and his baby daughter, Flay, giggling happily at the sight of their father. "Don't worry, kiddos", said Kuzzey calmly as he tickled each of their tummies. "Mommy and Daddy will always protect you from harm. Hopefully, safe from any wars too." Just then, Kuzzey felt some fingers tickle his own tummy. He turned around and found Natarle dressed in a purple spaghetti strap nightgown smiling at him. "Oh, good evening my love", said Kuzzey. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I was awakened when I found you MIA from our bed", smiled Natarle. "But you had a good excuse." And she picked up baby Flay and rocked her. Kuzzey smiled and picked up both Mwu and Tollie and sat down in a chair. They had named their triplets after the dear friends that had been lost in the war, hoping that way their memories will live on. "Oh Kuzzey", smiled Natarle sitting in the chair next to husband's while still holding Flay. "I'd never dreamed I'd become a mother figure! You've made another dream of mine come true!"

"Hey, we did it together", smiled Kuzzey. "I love you my lady hawk."

"And I love you my peaceful dove", smiled Natarle as she and Kuzzey looked down at their little (chicks.)

And on a table in another room was a sketchbook of a completed story where it showed pages of an injured lady hawk returning home to her loving dove. The hawk had wolf bites on the left side of her body, for she managed to escape from that evil wolf when hunters chased it away. Since the hawk couldn't fly, she had to limp all the way back to her dove, which took a whole year. After the hawk and dove were finally reunited, there was happiness again. And the two love birds ended up having a nest of three happy healthy chicks, showing that sometimes, even hawks and doves can get along.

THE END.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I hope you all enjoyed my first Gundam Seed fanfic. And I realize that some of you might find Kuzzey and Natarle as a couple a little farfetched. But I just wanted to experiment. After all, they do seem like complete opposites and I thought it would be fun to put them together. And Gundam Seed and its characters are property of Bandai Entertainment.

Peace to you all. :)


End file.
